Heat
by DiamondHeart31
Summary: Duncan is sick and Margaret has to hunt down Belloc who escaped from MEGTAF. So Margaret asks Kenny to bring Duncan his homework and to take care of him while she's gone. Hey, what's the worst that could happen?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Firebreather story so be gentle, and it's based on the movie not the comic. The pairing is Duncan/Kenny but it will also have Belloc/Margaret. There is going to be boy on boy in this story so if you don't like don't read it. I also don't want any comments about how you hate the pairing; I'm not forcing you to read the story.

I do not own Firebreather or any of the characters.

"How are you feeling baby," Margaret asked as she sat down on the side of Duncan's bed, putting a bag of ice on his forehead which quickly started to melt. It was early in the morning, the sun just starting to rise and Margaret had been up nearly all night taking care of Duncan.

"Hot. Really, really hot," Duncan moan, the ice doing little to ease the heat on his body. He had went to Dr. Patel to see if she knew what was wrong with him and she had thought that he had something to do with his fire breathing at first, having him breathe some fire out but it didn't lower his body temperature. He would have gone to his father to see if it was some kind of Kaiju illness but he had been acting strange a few days before and had manage to escape from his cell.

"Just like your father to disappear when I need him the most," he had heard his mother mutter bitterly under her breath. Blitz had sent soldiers out to find him, but unless Belloc wanted to be found they wouldn't find him. Blitz had suggested using Duncan as bait to lure Belloc, or maybe some other Kaiju out of hiding, which just got him slapped in the face by Margaret.

Duncan smiled at that memory, remembering how his mom had slapped Blitz so hard that he fell to the ground and had left a bright red hand mark on his cheek. She then said that anything he did that caused Duncan to get hurt she'd repay to him tenfold. Who knew his mom could be so bad ass?

"I don't know what you're smirking about, but if you're anything like your father it can't be anything good," Margaret said pulling a cooling blanket over him.

"Don't worry mom, the heat is just making me delirious," Duncan said jokingly before sifting around in discomfort, "I'm half dragon, why is this heat bothering me so much?" What was causing his body to heat up? Just last night he sat in an ice filled tub and under five minutes it turned into boiling water.

"I'm not sure sweetie, we still think it may be some kind of Kaiju illness but I'm not even sure if they can get sick," Margaret said, "I'm starting to think there's a connection between this and your fathers weird behavior before he escaped."

Duncan groaned, this heat was killing him and the dreams he's been having of one of his friends lately hasn't been helping the situation much either.

Margaret had gone into the kitchen to get more ice for Duncan when the phone rang; picking it up once she saw it was MEGTAF hoping that it would be Dr. Patel with news about Duncan's condition. She was deeply disappointed when she heard Blitz's voice on the other end. "What is it Barnes," Margaret asked, sighing in annoyance, making it clear that she wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now.

"We've got a possible spotting of Belloc in the desert, so we're going to send someone to check it out," Blitz said. He hoped that if he was Belloc that there would be some trouble that would allow them to open fire on him. Blitz knew that as long as Belloc was still alive Margaret would never consider being with him, so he wanted that monster out of the way. He would deal with Duncan later.

"No, I'll go look for Belloc," Margaret said firmly, "I'll be there in twenty minutes so have a jet and suit ready by the time I'm there."

"Margaret you can't be serious," Blitz yelled, "You could get hurt if you go out there."

"You know pretty damn well that I can take care of myself Barnes," Margaret growled, "I'm also the only one Belloc will listen to and the only person he wouldn't attack. I'm going to be the one that goes to look for him _**and that's final**__."_

Before Barnes could even argue with her she hanged up the phone and started to get ready. She went back to Duncan's room with some more ice and sat down next to her son, "Sweetie, I need to leave for a while to hunt down your father, do you think you'll be okay by yourself?"

Duncan couldn't help but let out a small laugh at how casually his mom said that, "Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. I'll probably just sleep all day and if it gets worse I can just call Dr. Patel to come check up on me."

"Alright Duncan, I'll see you later and hopefully I'll have captured your father," Margaret said kissing him on the forehead. Just before she left the room she told him she loved in sign language.

"Love you too," Duncan said returning the sign.

Margaret was just about to leave when she remembered something. It was a school day so she went to the phone to call the school to say that Duncan wasn't going to be in today. Once that was done Margaret made one more call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenny was eating his usual breakfast of cold pizza and soda when the sound of the phone ringing made him jump. He wasn't use to people calling him, especially so early in the morning so he answered with a confused hello.

"Good morning Kenny, this is Margaret, Duncan's mother," Margaret said, thinking that for some reason she had to remind him who she was.

"Oh, good morning Ms. Rosenblatt," Kenny said nervously. After the whole ordeal at the dance he couldn't help but uncomfortable around Duncan's mom, "Do you need something; is there something wrong with Duncan?"

"Well it seems Duncan has gotten sick and I have some business to take care of, so I was wondering if you would bring him his homework assignments," Margaret asked.

"Sure, no problem Ms. Rosenblatt," Kenny said, "And since Duncan and I have most of our classes together I can copy my notes for him too."

"That's very sweet of you Kenny," Margaret said, "If Duncan seems too hot just put a bag of ice on his forehead, and if he's hungry the coal is in the cabinet next to the fridge. Thanks Kenny, bye"

Kenny sighed, running a hand through his hair. After the dance things have been weird between him and Duncan. Even though Duncan said he wasn't angry with him Kenny couldn't help but feel there was tension between them. And lately it seems that there's even more tension between them. Kenny was being tense because of dreams he's been having lately, but he wasn't sure what was causing Duncan to act so tense.

After he was done with breakfast he watched TV while trying to finish off some of his homework. He had a feeling that today wasn't going to go that well. Ever since he became friends with Duncan people have stopped picking on him. Of course he did occasionally hear people call trailer trash under their breaths but he did his best to not let it bother him. After all, he was use to it.

However whenever Duncan heard them he'd glare and growl at them, instantly making them shut up. He'd tell Duncan thanks quietly, keeping his head down since he always blushed. Kenny never read it the wrong way, he knew the only reason Duncan did it is because he was picked on for being different and must hate seeing the same thing happen to a friend.

He honestly didn't feel like he deserved Duncan's friendship after what happened at the dance. He revealed Duncan's secret out of jealousy, over a girl he didn't even have a crush on anymore. Isabel still seemed to like Duncan but he either didn't notice or pretended not to notice.

Once Kenny had finished his homework he washed up in the sink then slipped on a shirt and his hoodie. He gathered up his stuff for school and headed out the door, hoping the day wouldn't be too bad without Duncan.

After Barnes had graduated high school he joined MEGTAF. A lot of his ancestors had hunted Kaiju, so to him it only made sense that he joined an organization that fought them, and he was also hoping he could impress his high school crush Margaret.

He had never liked Kaiju, so you could imagine how upset he was when he found out that the girl he had been in love with all through high school became the mate of their king, Belloc. At first Barnes had reasoned that she only did it to save everyone, but when he saw them together he could easily see how much Margaret loved Belloc by the way she looked at him. Sometimes he thought he saw Belloc looking at Margaret the same way, but that was impossible. Belloc was a monster and monsters didn't fall in love.

Four months after Belloc came he left again, bringing the other Kaiju with him to go into hiding. He hadn't seen much of Margaret after that, only seeing her again when she went to talk to her friend Dr. Patel, the two of them having been roommates in college. A few days later they all received some shocking news.

Margaret was pregnant with Belloc's child.

No one thought it could be possible, not thinking that a human and Kaiju could breed together and weren't sure how they were able to breed in the first place. Barnes suggested, for Margaret's safety and well being, that the pregnancy should be terminated. That caused Margaret punch him, giving him a broken nose and a concussion after his head hit the floor.

Barnes had been expecting the baby to be an ugly little monster but was surprised to find that the baby looked normal, except for the orange skin and some scales. Duncan had looked innocent baby, but he knew it was only a matter of time before his Kaiju side took over. Of course he stopped saying that around Margaret because she'd always hit him, but at least she stopped hitting him whenever he asked her out. She'd act like she no longer loved Belloc, but he knew that she was waiting for him to come back.

"Margaret, I still don't think you should go alone," Barnes said following Margaret to the jet, "You should let me go with you."

"This is not up for discussion Barnes," Margaret said sternly, putting on an armored suit, "I'm going alone, anyone else would just get in my way."

"Duncan defiantly get's his hardheadedness from you," Barnes said, growling in frustration, "What are you going to do if you even find him?" He didn't like the idea of Margaret being alone with Belloc, especially since the result from the last time they were alone was Duncan.

"I'm going to talk to him," Margaret said simply, climbing into the jet, "And if I find you or anyone else following me I'll shoot them down."

Barnes had a feeling that was more of a promise than a threat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Margaret had been flying around the desert for over two hours, following a path of scorch marks and claw marks. If Margaret wasn't worried before she was now. Belloc was always careful to cover his tracks when he knew people were looking for him so there must be something wrong with him if he was being so careless.

When the trail seemed to end Margaret decided to land the jet to look around. She knew that Belloc was capable of escaping any time he wanted, but the question is why he chose now to escape. She knew it must have something to do with the way he had been acting, but he seemed like he was sick, not like he was plotting something.

"If I was a hundred twenty foot dragon where would I hide," Margaret wondered out loud, "But I guess the better question would be where I could hide." She continued to walk through the desert she felt a slight burning on her chest. She got her necklace out of her armor and saw that the gem was glowing. When it started to glow brighter Margaret felt the ground start to move. A few yards away the ground opened up and revealed a secret entrance.

_'Well that doesn't look suspicious,' _Margaret thought walking down, _'I guess this is where Belloc has been hiding for the past 16 years.' _ Despite the negative thoughts Margaret quickly found herself smiling when she saw where she was. It was the crystal caves Belloc had taken her when he was courting her. It was also the place he had given her the gem and where they made love for the first time.

Margaret froze up when she heard the footsteps of someone walking up behind her. When they placed a hand on her shoulder she spun around to punch them but they easily caught her fist. Her eyes widen when she saw a familiar tall muscular man with red skin covered in scales. He had black hair with pointy ears poking out of them along with white horns and spikes coming out of his back.

"Belloc?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A nervous Kenny walked up to Duncan's house, kind of wishing that he had accepted Isabel's offer to come with him so she could have broken up any possible awkward moments between him and Duncan. Jenna had wanted to come too, but she had a student council meeting. She gave Kenny her notes from their science class to give to Duncan, saying that he'd be better off using her notes rather than Kenny's. Even though she acted nice, Kenny could tell Jenna didn't think very highly of him.

He rang the doorbell a few times before just letting himself in, figuring Duncan couldn't answer the door because he was sleeping. Kenny went into Duncan's room and sure enough the dragon boy was fast asleep on his bed but he didn't seem to be a very peaceful sleep since he kept moving around, was moaning and covered in sweat. He felt Duncan's forehead and his eyes widened at how hot he was, he was surprised he didn't burn his hand touching him.

Kenny's hand slid down to Duncan's cheek, surprised at how soft and smooth his skin was. He realized what he was thinking and quickly pulled his hand away. _'I better get some ice for Duncan,' _Kenny thought, mostly as an excuse to leave the room. He had only been gone for a minute or two and once he got back he found Duncan sitting up on the bed.

"Hey Duncan, are you alright," Kenny asked walking in, setting the bag of ice on his dresser. Duncan looked up at him but didn't say anything; his eyes were glazed over, a dark green rather than their usual brown. Kenny moved closer to Duncan, trying to snap him out of whatever daze he was in. "Duncan?"

A low growl escaped Duncan's throat as tackled Kenny to the floor and pinned the smaller boy under him. Kenny shut his eyes tightly to prepare for any pain he was going to receive, only for them to open when he felt the dragon boy nuzzling his neck. "Dun…Duncan...What are you do…" he was unable to finish his question since a pair of lips were now pressed against his in a kiss.

Kenny knew that it would have been smarter to push Duncan off of him and try to talk some sense into him. Duncan's actions were probably caused by whatever illness he had. But despite that Kenny couldn't help but wrap his arms around Duncan's neck and return the kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Woo! Looks like things are starting to heat up with Duncan and Kenny. I'm also sure that Belloc has some plans for Margaret. Stay tuned and review.

Belloc's humanoid dragon form he based off of Scarygodmother102 design on Deviant Art, you should look her up.


	2. Chapter 2

Well since I didn't get any negative feedback from the first chapter I'm going to continue. Once again this story is going to have yaoi and het sex scenes and the pairings are Belloc/Margaret and Duncan/Kenny so if you don't like don't read.

Firebreather belongs to Image Comics and Cartoon Network.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenny never imaged that his first kiss would be with Duncan, or that Duncan would wearing nothing but boxers. But here he was making out with the half naked dragon boy, wiggling beneath him and moaning into the kiss. All the thoughts he had before about how he shouldn't be doing this seemed to have disappeared. Duncan growled possessively and deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into Kenny's mouth.

A pleasured shiver went through Kenny's body as Duncan's wet muscle rubbed against his. Their tongues battled for dominance and of course Duncan quickly won. After a few minutes the kiss was broken and Duncan's mouth started to attack Kenny's neck, sucking and nipping at the pale flesh.

"Duncan," Kenny moaned panting heavily, still trying to catch his breath from the kiss. He groaned when Duncan licked the front of his throat. But suddenly Kenny snapped out of his pleasured daze when he felt something pressing against his thigh. "Okay Duncan I think this is a good time to stop," Kenny said trying to push Duncan away causing him to growl, "I'm serious, you need to...Ahh!" Kenny screamed when Duncan bit his neck, drawing blood.

"Mine," Duncan growled lapping up the blood. He had the one he wanted to mate with under him and he wasn't going to let him get away. He licked at the spot some more and sucked on it, wanting to make sure he left his mark on him. He pulled at Kenny's jacket and shirt, but when Kenny wasn't willing to remove them so Duncan just ripped them off. He smirked at the cute little squeak Kenny made then started to kiss his chest.

_'Oh god, oh god,' _Kenny thought as Duncan's hot mouth moved across his chest. He was going to try talking sense into Duncan again but all that came out was a gasp because Duncan had started sucking on one of his nipples. He unsuccessfully held back his moans as his whole body trembled. Kenny let out at pathetic whimper when Duncan lightly bit his nipple.

Duncan smirked at the cute noises his soon to be mate was making. He grounded his hips into Kenny's and his smirk grew when he felt that Kenny was getting hard as well. He kissed his way across Kenny's chest until he got to his other nipple and sucked on it, earning a small whine from smaller boy. This boy was just too cute for his own good.

Kenny covered his mouth with his hands since the submissive noises he was making only seemed to be encouraging Duncan. Duncan noticed this and growled, grabbing Kenny's hands and pinning them above his head before kissing him again. Kenny started to struggle again but a growl from Duncan quickly put a stop to it. Duncan was making it clear that he wasn't going to allow Kenny to leave.

Kenny was slowly losing his will to fight again, moaning into the kiss as his body relaxed. Would it really be that bad if he just gave in? While his body was screaming at him to go for it, his mind reminded him that Duncan wasn't himself. Hell, Duncan probably doesn't even know who he is. Duncan would never do this in his right mind, especially to him.

"Duncan you've really got to stop," Kenny said, not noticing Duncan's eyes darkening. "You don't know what you're doing and if this keeps up we're both going to regret it." Duncan didn't seem to be moving any time soon so he kept going, "It's me Kenny, and you know you don't want to do something like this with me, besides you're with Jenna."

A low growl came from Duncan who suddenly leaned down to lick away the tears that Kenny didn't realize were come from him. Saying that last part must have hurt him more than he realized since it caused him to start crying, but could anyone really blame him? To have his crushes hard hot body pressed up against his, mind blowing kisses that made his toes curl and leaving love marks all over his neck and chest, but knowing they weren't really meant for him. It was a pretty crappy feeling.

An annoyed grunt came from Duncan, confused to why the boy hasn't submitted when it was clear that he wanted him as well. He could smell that the boy was a virgin so he was probably nervous, but there seemed to be something else bothering him. He picked the boy up, smirking when he made a squeak noise and carried him to his bed.

Kenny blushed at the squeaking noise he made when Duncan picked him up, and it doubled when he felt his back hit Duncan's bed. He was about to say something to protest but was stopped by the lustful look Duncan was giving him.

"Mine," Duncan growled as he climbed on top of him, grabbing his hands and pinning them to the bed. He leaned down to lick and nuzzles the boy's neck, and purred in satisfaction when he felt his body start to relax again. "Mine," he growled against his neck causing the boy to shiver.

"Duncan….please," Kenny begged, but he wasn't exactly sure what he was begging for.

Duncan took the chance to kiss Kenny again to help the boy relax and was pleased to feel him kissing back. He could tell by the kiss that the boy was losing his will to fight and would hopefully give in soon. It was only a matter of time before he'd be able to claim his mate.

"What are you doing here," Belloc asked roughly, "Do you have any idea how dangerous it was for you to come down here by yourself?"

"Wow, this is the first time we've been alone together in sixteen years and that's the only thing you have to say," Margaret teased, "But it's nice to know you care about my safety." Most humans wouldn't dare say such a smart ass comment to the king of Kaiju, even if he was the in a human form. But of course, Margaret wasn't like normal humans.

Unable to help himself Belloc smirked, "You really haven't changed. I'm surprised that you're the only one here; I figured that MEGTAF would have sent an army after me. How were you even able to find this place?"

"Well I told Barnes that I was would look for you alone, I didn't anyone slowing me down," Margaret said before pointing at her necklace, "And this showed me the entrance to your underground lair."

Belloc's eyes widen a bit in surprise. Not at what Margaret said, but because she had kept the gem he gave her. He half assumed that she would have thrown it out after he had left, or at least sold it. But he was glad that she kept it, because it gave him some hope that it meant that Margaret still had feelings for him. "So did you come all this way to track me down and drag me back to MEGTAF?"

"Actually I wanted to find you because Duncan's sick and I don't know what's wrong," Margaret said worriedly, like any mother with a sick child. "I thought maybe it was Kaiju related so I wanted to see if you knew what might be wrong."

"What are his symptoms," Belloc asked. On some rare occasions a Kaiju could get sick and even die from an illness. He figured it would be best to avoid telling that part to Margaret until he found out what was wrong.

"The only real problem is that his body temperature has risen to the point it's painful for him," Margaret said, "But his body temperature is higher than it's ever been and I'm really worried."

It didn't take long for Belloc to realize what the problem was, "Don't worry Margaret, I'm pretty sure he's just in heat."

"In heat," Margaret repeated.

Belloc nodded, "Once every few years Kaiju's go into heat and their first few heats are painful. It should only last for a day or two and there shouldn't be any trouble as long Duncan is not around anyone he wants to mate with."

Margaret sighed in relief. She just hoped that Jenna or Isabel didn't go over to check up on Duncan, but he should be okay as long as Kenny's the only one there. "Well while I'm here I might as well ask why you chose yesterday to escape when it's obvious you could have escaped at any time."

"It's….complicated," Belloc said. Margaret thought that Belloc was blushing but it was hard to tell since it was dark and Belloc's skin was red.

"We can either talk about why you escaped the other day or why you left sixteen years ago," Margaret said.

"…I'm in heat," Belloc said, his rough voice not able to hide his embarrassment. "And I wanted to be as far away from you as possible." He felt his tights tighten a bit, "Speaking of which you should really leave now." After being away from Margaret for so long it had been hard for him not to jump her, but now that he was in heat and Margaret so close it took every ounce of will power to not fuck her against the cave walls.

Margaret couldn't help but feel a little hurt and angry; did Belloc lose so much interest in her in the last sixteen years that he didn't find her attractive anymore? Or did he just think that she moved on and would not want to be with him. "From what I can remember you use to enjoy it when we mated," Margaret said placing a hand on Belloc's chest.

"You really shouldn't tease me Margaret," Belloc growled grabbing her hand. He wanted the growl to sound threatening so she'd leave, but instead it came out husky and lustful. Belloc was always amazed at the power Margaret seemed to have over him, he could just never resist her. A low growl escaped Belloc when he noticed the top of her armored jump suit was open, giving him a nice view of her cleavage. Belloc wasn't sure what happened, but the next thing he knew he had Margaret pinned to the cave wall and was kissing her.

While Margaret still wanted answers she also really wanted Belloc. She hadn't been with anyone other than Belloc and she had sixteen years of sexual frustration built up. She kissed him back while helping him remove her armor. It always got hot in the armor so Margaret only had a sports bra and work out shorts under it which Belloc seemed to enjoy.

Belloc broke the kiss then started to kiss her neck, grabbing her breast and messaging it. Belloc let out a purr like growl, glad that the taste and feel of Margaret's body was as good as he remembered. "I've missed you," Belloc said, his face still buried in her neck.

Margaret pulled away so she could kiss Belloc, "I missed you," Margaret said wrapping her arms around Belloc's neck, "And I think now would be a good time to make up for lost time, what do you say?"

Belloc smiled and moved his arms so they were wrapped around Margaret's waist, pulling her closer, "Nothing would make me happier," Belloc said pressing his forehead against hers before kissing her. The two lovers poured sixteen years of pent up longing into the kiss, happy to be able to hold each once again.

Sorry that it took me two months to post the second chapter, the time went by so fast for me I barely realized how long it's been. Plus I've been in such a rut lately the days just seem to blur together.

Anyways for the third chapter I decided to only write about one of the couples so if you want to vote for which couple it is go to my DevinatArt page and vote on the poll. If you want to get to it just go to my profile and click on the homepage button.

I'll try to get the third chapter posted faster than this one.

Please read, review and vote.


	3. Chapter 3

So based on the votes I'm going to focus on Belloc/Margaret in this chapter. And they're finally going to have sex again after sixteen years, so enjoy.

Firebreather belongs to Cartoon Network and Image Comics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belloc and Margaret were kissing each other passionately, Margaret gripping onto Belloc's hair, who growled and deepened the kiss. They broke the kiss when air became an issue for Margaret, and then Belloc started to lick her neck. When he got to the base of her neck he bit down hard enough to draw blood, feeling bad when she let out a whimper of pain. He gently licked the wound, glad to have Margaret wearing his mark again.

Margaret moaned lowly as Belloc lapped up her blood. She had forgotten about one of the down points of making love with Belloc. He always felt the need to bite her neck, saying it was important for him to mark her.

Growling, Belloc moved his mouth downwards to Margaret's chest. His eagerness getting the better of him Belloc ripped off Margaret's sports bra and started to fondle her breasts. Margaret moaned from the attention her breasts were getting, her legs starting to shake. Purring, Belloc pinched one of Margaret's nipples until it was hard then put it in his mouth and started to suck on it.

"Belloc," Margaret moaned as he sucked on her breasts while his hand roughly massaged the other one. She loved the feeling of his mouth on her breasts, sucking on her nipple, licking it and gently biting it. He kept at it for a while longer before giving the same attention to the other one, tugging lightly at the nipple with his teeth. Margaret's legs trembled some more as she felt herself growing wet.

The scent of Margaret's arousal hit Belloc's nose, making him growl lustfully. He had his free hand move down and slip into her shorts, rubbing her pussy through her panties. Belloc smirked when Margaret cried out his name and sucked on her nipple harder while pinching the other one. Margaret got even wetter, her juices spilling on to Belloc's fingers.

Margaret moaned and bucked her hips against Belloc's fingers. Belloc purred and slipped his hands into her panties before slowly pushing a finger into her wet pussy. "Oh God, Belloc," Margaret panted, holding on to him tighter to keep herself from falling over. He thrust his finger in and out of her, continuing to play with her breasts. He then added another finger causing Margaret to cry out again.

Belloc gazed up at Margaret, her face beautifully flushed, her lips parted as she moaned and her eyes half lidded in pleasure. He couldn't believe how sexy it was to see her like that after so long. Belloc moved his fingers faster, drinking in the sounds of Margaret's moans. His cock was starting to get painfully hard, but ignored it for the moment to focus on pleasuring Margaret.

"I…I don't think I can last much longer," Margaret said, breathing heavily. Belloc kept moving his fingers, pushing them deeper in side of her. When Belloc started rubbing her clit with his thumb she bit her bottom lip and gripped on to his hair. Eyes widening, Margaret threw her head back screaming Belloc's name as she came.

Once Margaret came, Belloc pulled his hand out of her panties and licked his hand clean of her juices. Belloc purred in delight, he almost forgot how sweet she tasted. Belloc held on to Margaret since it seemed that she was having a hard time standing up. It had been so long since Margaret had an orgasm like that, and Belloc was just using his fingers.

"Now I think it's time for me to return the favor," Margaret said once she gathered her breath cupping Belloc between his legs making him growl lowly. She had Belloc remove his pants and went down to her knees. Wrapping a hand around his cock Margaret began to gently stroke it, leaning forward to give the tip a lick. Hearing Belloc let out a pleased growl Margaret licked the tip again, rolling her tongue around it. She then took the tip into her mouth and started to suck.

"Margaret," Belloc growled, watching her as she sucked the tip of his cock and rubbed the base. He grunted as she rolled her tongue around the tip and slowly took more of him into her mouth. He couldn't believe how erotic it was to see Margaret's mouth wrapped around his cock. It was defiantly a sight he had missed and a sight he wanted to see again soon.

Despite being a little out of practice, Margaret thought she must be doing a pretty good job judging by the sounds Belloc was making. Once she fit as much of him in her mouth as she could she started to bob her head, sucking and licking. She went at a slow pace, trying to tease Belloc.

Belloc growled and placed his hands on the cave wall, trying to keep himself up. While he hated how weak his knees felt he enjoyed the feeling of Margaret's wet mouth around his cock. Being centuries old Belloc had many lovers, but Margaret was defiantly the best. Belloc never had the same feelings towards his past lovers as he did Margaret, which was probably why their love making was so much better.

Margaret couldn't help but feel a little smug that she was able to reduce the great and powerful king of the Kaiju to such a state. She had always enjoyed it when she was in control during their love making, and Belloc seemed to like it as well. Margaret then moved her free hand down and slipped it into her panties, beginning to finger herself as she continued to suck off Belloc.

Opening his eyes Belloc got the exotic site of Margaret touching herself as she pleasured him. He could feel her moaning around his cock which sent out pleasant vibrations. Belloc hissed in pleasure as he dug his claws into the cave wall, huskily growling Margaret's name.

_'It's nice to hear him crying out my name again,'_ Margaret inwardly admitted as she tried to take more of Belloc in her mouth, speeding up her pace. Margaret was grateful that she hadn't lost control of her gag reflex. She started to suck on him harder and teased the tip a little bit more, wanting to make him cum. While she was enjoying this she wanted to move on to the main event as quickly as possible.

Belloc grinded his teeth as he felt his release approaching, his claws digging deep into the rocky walls of the cave. "Margaret," Belloc growled lowly, "I'm going to cum!" Belloc let out a loud roar as he came, shooting out fire.

As her tongue got burnt Margaret inwardly cursed herself for forgetting how hot Belloc's semen was. Feeling the need inside her grow Margaret removed her shorts and panties; lying down on the ground, "Ready to move on to the main event?"

"Not yet," Belloc said noticing the disappointment in her eyes as he moved down and put his head between her legs, "You got to taste me so now I want to taste you." He gave her pussy a long lick causing Margaret to cry out a moan.

Margaret trembled in pleasure as Belloc's hot tongue licked her pussy. She dug her nails into the ground, lifting her hips.

Belloc let out a low rumbling growl as he lick Margaret's wet pussy, lapping up her sweet juices. He got up to his knees and lifted up Margaret's legs so he could watch her face as he pleasured her with his tongue. And what a nice sight it was with her tossing her head in pleasure, moaning out his name and her eyes clouded over in lust.

Margaret started wiggling around, mewling like a cat in heat. Damn her dragon had one hell of a tongue. She gasped in surprise when she felt Belloc push his tongue inside her. As Belloc moved his tongue around inside of her, Margaret grabbed her breasts and started to rub them.

The Kaiju king couldn't help but find the sight of Margaret groping her breasts as he ate her pussy hot. He took her clitoris into his mouth and sucked on it, causing Margaret to cry out, pitching her nipples.

"Belloc," Margaret moaned, her whole body trembling in pleasure. God, she didn't know how much longer she could last. Belloc's hot mouth and tongue were almost too much for her.

Sensing that Margaret was close to release Belloc had his tongue work harder and faster. He kept his eyes on his mates face so he could watch as she had her orgasm.

Margaret's eyes widen and she gasped before shutting her eyes and crying out as she came.

A pleased growl escaped Belloc's lips as he lapped up Margaret's sweet juices. His cock twitched painfully and he took that as a sign to do what he's wanted to do for sixteen years. Make love to Margaret until she can't walk or even remember her name. He moved around so he was on top and his erection was pressing against her wet entrance.

As Belloc started to gently push into her, Margaret wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, tasting some of her juices on his lips. She gripped on to Belloc's hair as he pushed more of himself inside her and deepened the kiss. Once Belloc was all the way in, Margaret's body relaxed and she bucked her hips to tell him to start moving.

Belloc kissed and nibbled on Margaret's neck as he started to gently move in and out of her. Gods, he had almost forgotten how great her wet tight pussy felt around his cock. His mouth moved down until he reached her chest, sucking on one of her nipples.

Margaret moaned as Belloc moved in and out of her, completely ignoring the pain in her back from rubbing against the ground. She did her best to move her hips to match Belloc's thrusts, which got harder when Belloc started moving faster.

Belloc growled and grabbed Margaret's hips, lifting them up so he could go deeper into her. Belloc accidently dug into the soft flesh of her hips, drawing some blood. Luckily Margaret was far too lost in pleasure to notice. Margaret clawed at Belloc's back, but he barely felt it because of his thick skin.

While Margaret appreciated Belloc trying to be gentle with her so he wouldn't hurt her, it had been **sixteen years** since she had sex with anyone so she wasn't in the mood for gentle. She was able to flip Belloc on to his back, catching him by surprise, but he knew that Margaret was stronger than she looked. Margaret put her hands on Belloc's chest then started to lift herself up and down his erection.

"I take it you've missed riding your dragon," Belloc commented with a playful smirk.

"You know it," Margaret said, returning the smirk and leaning down to kiss him. She continued moving up and down, her breasts bouncing with each thrust, along with her necklace.

After watching Margaret's breasts bounce for a few moments, Belloc quickly gave into temptation and grabbed her breasts. Margaret moaned loudly as Belloc fondled her breasts, moving her hips faster.

Belloc started thrusting his hips up to meet Margaret's, growling lustfully and pinching one of her nipples. He looked up at Margaret who was breathing heavily, crying out every time she slammed down on him. He was impressed how fast she was able to ride him, and enjoyed the feeling of her nails clawing at his chest.

Margaret could feel her release drawing near, and could tell Belloc was close to coming too. She started lifting herself harder and faster, her eyes sight tightly in pleasure, her body glistening in sweat. Her thrusts became shaky and harder to control.

Belloc groaned, grinding his cock inside of Margaret while rubbing and rolling her breasts in his hands. He tugged lightly at the nipples, earning a loud moan from her. He felt himself close to coming too so he thrust up harder.

"Oooh…ahhhh…BELLOC," Margaret screamed, throwing her head back as she came, her walls clamping down around Belloc.

A loud roar came from Belloc as he came, which luckily didn't include fire breath, shooting his seed into Margaret. Margaret rested her head on Belloc's chest, breathing heavily as waves of pleasure washed over her.

"…Wow," Margaret breathed out, the only thing she could think to say during the pleasured state she was in.

"My thoughts exactly," Belloc said, also breathing heavily, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. "So do you want to rest now," Belloc asked after a few moments of simply holding her and rubbing her back.

Margaret looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Belloc, that was the first real sex I had in sixteen years, do you really think I'm going to stop after just one round? Come on baby; show me what the king of Kaiju can do."

Belloc purred and sat up, Margaret sitting on his lap and he was still buried deep in her. "I'm willing to give you everything I got; do you think you can do the same?"

"Belloc, if I didn't know any better I might think that you're trying to challenge me," Margaret said with a playful smirk, "Trust me, this night isn't over by a long shot."

A wide smirk made its way across Belloc's face, "That's what I like to hear," he said before cupping her face and kissing her, already starting to get hard again.

Yes, the two of them were in for a long night indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again I would like to apologize for taking so long to update and I hope you can forgive me. I also hope you think this chapter was worth the wait and that you all enjoyed it. R&R please.

Hope you'll all looking forward to the Duncan/Kenny action in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Well Belloc and Margaret just had some fun, but now it's time for Duncan and Kenny to get some action. There will be boy/boy sex in this chapter so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Firebreather belongs to Cartoon Network and Image Comics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Against his better judgment Kenny kissed Duncan back, liking the feel of his hot mouth over his. Kenny kept trying to think of ways to escape but it was hard to do when you had a sexy half dragon on top of you giving you mind blowing kisses. And seeing the rather large tent in Duncan's boxers made it hard to focus.

Duncan's body was perfect, it was slim but still well muscled, had a toned chest and nice abs. Kenny also liked his warm brown eyes, but he was starting to like the green too, and soft blond hair. It made it even more obvious that Duncan was out of his mind since right now he was sucking on his neck again. Kenny's body was pretty much all skin and bone; he had pasty white skin, dull blue eyes and ratty brown hair. Who in their right mind would be attracted to him?

However, Duncan didn't see Kenny that way at all. When he looked at Kenny he saw a nice feminine figure, porcelain skin, beautiful blue eyes, and silky brunette locks. He wanted this boy as his mate, and nothing was going to stop him from claiming him! He grabbed the hem of Kenny's pants and pulled them off of him along with his boxers, leaving the smaller boy completely naked.

Kenny cried out in surprise, his virgin instincts kicking in as he went to cover himself. Duncan just chuckled and grabbed Kenny's arms, easily moving them so he could see his mate's naked body. He licked his lips, looking forward to being nestled between Kenny's creamy white thighs and having his slim legs wrapped around his waist.

Kenny's whole body was trembling, but he wasn't sure if it was out of fear or excitement. Duncan looked like he was going to eat him. He realized that there was little to no chance of him being able to escape, but he wasn't as upset as he should be. He knew he should be kicking and screaming, calling for help or trying to find any way to get out from under Duncan. But he couldn't deny that he wanted this, Hell he had been dreaming about this.

But he was also aware that Duncan wasn't himself, and was probably only doing this because his illness was making him sex crazed or something and he just happened to be there. Who knows how this could affect their friendship afterwards. They'd end up avoiding each other like the plague and he didn't want to think about what would happen if the other kids at school found out. Isabel would probably hate him forever, and he knew Jenna would be pissed.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Duncan started to stroke his erection and kiss his chest. Kenny moaned, unknowingly bucking his hips into his hand. All thoughts of putting an end to this quickly vanished, allowing Kenny to enjoy Duncan's warm hand rubbing his cock and his hot mouth leaving marks on his neck and chest. He wondered if he could use make up to hide the marks, since he didn't want anyone asking about them, but forgot about it when Duncan licked his throat.

Duncan sucked on the pulse point on Kenny's neck, earning a small whine from the boy. He rubbed the tip of his cock with his thumb, causing Kenny to arch his back and cry out. Duncan couldn't help but smirk. If these were the noises he was making from just a little foreplay, he couldn't wait to see what he'll sound like once he's pounding his cock into his ass.

Kenny let out a low groan when he felt Duncan press his erection against his thigh. Duncan's hand wrapped more tightly around Kenny's cock, moving his hand faster while still being sure not to hurt Kenny. The precum that leaked from the tip made it easier to move. Kenny let out a small mewling sound that Duncan found adorable.

Moving up, Duncan took Kenny's earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it lightly. He kept palming Kenny's erection, trying to coat his fingers in precum. Judging by the reactions he was getting Duncan could tell Kenny wasn't going to last much longer. So he moved his hand faster and chewed on Kenny's ear.

"Ahh… Oh God! Duncan," Kenny moaned out, knowing that he was going to cum soon. He did his best to hold back, but Duncan started licking his ear and his sensitive body couldn't take it. "DUNCAN," Kenny screamed as he came, spilling his seed on to Duncan's hand. Kenny laid their shaking in the bed, trying to ride out his orgasm.

Sadly, Kenny wasn't able to recover since Duncan pushed one of his cum covered fingers into Kenny's virgin entrance. Duncan licked and nuzzled Kenny's neck as he prepared him, trying to get the boy to relax.

A sharp gasp escaped Kenny's lips when Duncan wiggled his finger around inside him. Kenny shifted around in discomfort, groaning slightly. Just as the pain started to go away, Duncan added another finger, stretching Kenny out. The pain made Kenny think that this might be a good time to try making Duncan come to his senses.

"D…Duncan, you sh…should stop, this is going too…Ahhhh! WH…what that," Kenny train of thought was immediately cut off when Duncan's fingers brushed against something inside him. Kenny wasn't sure what that was but he wanted Duncan to do it again.

A satisfied smirk spread across Duncan's face as he kept aiming his fingers for that spot. The smaller boy wailed and moaned, digging into the sheets under him. Duncan decided to add a third finger and then captured the boy's lips for a kiss, swallowing his cry of pain. Kenny was almost ready.

Kenny kissed Duncan back, allowing the half dragon to dominate his tongue with his mouth. Duncan kept hitting that spot inside him and Kenny could already feel his body turning into jelly. Kenny noticed that more of Duncan's Kaiju features were starting to show, and he couldn't help but find the spikes on his head hot.

Once he felt that Kenny was prepared enough Duncan pulled his fingers out, making his soon to be mate whimper in disappointment. Moving in between Kenny's legs, Duncan pressed the head of his erection against Kenny's entrance, and then slowly pushed in. Duncan growled lowly, resisting really hard to not just go slamming into the smaller boy. Fuck, he was just so tight and hot.

Whimpers and whines came from Kenny as wrapped his arms around Duncan, digging his nails into his back. Kenny did his best to relax as Duncan pushed himself in inch by inch. Tears escaped his eyes but Duncan kissed them away. He was amazed at how great it felt to have Duncan inside of him, but it still hurt and felt kind of awkward. Once it seemed that Duncan was all the way in, he stayed still to allow Kenny to adjust.

Kenny took some deep long breaths to relax, trying to get use to having Duncan's large member inside of him. He briefly wondered if "that" was one of his Kaiju traits. Kenny gripped on to Duncan's shoulders when the older boy started to move, being as gentle as possible.

Duncan started to slowly thrust in and out, neither him nor his Kaiju side wanting to hufrt his mate. He leaned down to kiss Kenny, who moved his hands up to bury his hands in his hair, lightly rubbing his spikes. The Kaiju prince purred into the kiss and started to rub the smaller boy's hips. Duncan lifted Kenny's hips so he could thrust deeper into him, enjoying how he wiggled under him.

"Ahh…oh god Duncan," Kenny moaned, breathing heavily, "Pl….please, harder."

Happy to hear his mate begging for more, Duncan started to thrust faster and harder, his claws digging into his hips. Duncan ended up leaving some bloody claw marks on his hips, but Kenny was too lost in the pleasure to notice. Duncan suddenly hit something inside of Kenny that caused him to cry out and see stars. Kenny started to move his hips to try to match his thrusts, crying out every time Duncan hit that spot inside of him.

Duncan moved a hand between them and wrapped it around Kenny's neglected member. He moved his hand to match his thrusts, adding more pleasure to the boy under him. Kenny moaned and wrapped his legs around Duncan's waist, trying to draw him in closer. This was almost too much for Kenny, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

Feeling Kenny tightening around him, Duncan could tell that Kenny was close to cumming. Duncan started to move his hips faster, being sure to hit that spot inside Kenny with each hard thrust.

"Ohhh, Duncan I…I'm so close," Kenny managed to say between heavy breaths and moans. Kenny felt a warm sensation going through his body, making him feel like he would explode. The pressure between his legs started to build, and then he just couldn't hold it in any longer. "DUNCAN," Kenny screamed as he came, spilling his seed on Duncan's hand and both their stomachs, his walls tightening around Duncan.

"Mine," Duncan growled in a low possessive tone. With just a few more hard thrusts Duncan came, spilling his warm seed into Kenny. As he came Duncan cried out and let out a small fire ball, which left a scorch mark on the ceiling.

Kenny was breathing heavily, wiping some sweat from his forehead. Kenny couldn't remember the last time he felt something that amazing, or even if he ever had. Unfortunately as the pleasure passed and his mind became less groggy, Kenny's brain was able to completely resister what happened.

He had just had sex with Duncan.

Panic started to fill Kenny, wondering what the hell he should do now. Should he see if Duncan would let him leave? Did he even want to leave? Will Duncan turn back to normal? Was there any way for him to act like none of this had ever happened?

Before Kenny could think up of any other questions he realized there was another large problem for him to deal with. Duncan was still inside of him and his cock was still hard. He was screwed, literally.

Duncan was able to flip Kenny around so he was on his knees without pulling out of him. He held on to Kenny's hips as he started to thrust, Kenny gripping on to the sheets and burying his face in the pillow. Kenny hated himself for it, but he started to beg for more, lifting his hips higher.

The Kaiju inside of Duncan was pleased how Kenny seemed to be accepting his role as his mate. There was still some resistance in his eyes, but after a few more rounds that disappear completely. Duncan started to move his hips faster, wanting to make sure his mate couldn't focus on anything other than him.

Kenny grabbed a pillow and hugged it as Duncan kept slamming into him, the new position letting him go in even deeper. He felt himself getting harder, burying his face in the pillow to hide his moan when Duncan started to grind his hips. Duncan leaned down to kiss the back of Kenny's neck and to inhale his mate's sweet scent.

Duncan turned Kenny's head so he could kiss him, pushing his tongue in to dominate his mouth while continuing to thrust hard into Kenny. Because of the angle the kiss was kind of sloppy, but Kenny enjoyed it none the less. Duncan could feel Kenny's walls clenching around his cock almost possessively as his hands caressed his body. Once they broke the kiss so Kenny could have some air Duncan started nipping on his neck.

Duncan growled against Kenny's neck as he felt his release nearing. He moved his hand under Kenny and gripped on to his boyhood, causing him to cry out. Kenny's cock twitched and he started bucking his hips forward and back. Time seemed to stop for Kenny, gasping and shivering as he hit his release. It felt amazing, for a moment it was almost like he was the one with wings.

A low animalistic growl came from Duncan as Kenny tightened around him, letting out a roar as he milked him of his seed. He purred and shuttered as he emptied himself into Kenny, filling him up to the brim causing some of his seed to spill out.

Kenny was breathing heavily, his eyes clouded over in pleasure. He rested his head on the pillow, wiping some drool from his mouth. He smiled when Duncan purred and lovingly nuzzled his neck. Kenny sighed in content, but felt like he was forgetting something.

Just as Kenny's mind was starting to clear up, Duncan started thrusting again. It seemed the last two rounds did nothing to desire Duncan's sexual appetite. And judging by how Duncan didn't seem the least bit tired, Kenny had a feeling he wouldn't be able to walk right for a week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and didn't lose too much blood from nose bleeds. Sorry if the ending was kind of crappy, I have trouble writing good endings.

I have four other stories that I need to work on so it might take me a while to post the next chapter but I promise not to take too long.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long to update, hopefully all the smutty and fluffy goodness will make up for it.

Firebreather belongs to Cartoon Network and Image comics.

xxxxx

Kenny walked, well limped, into the kitchen. Kenny was surprised he could move at all after last night, he couldn't even remember how long or how many times they did it. He looked at the clock and saw it was 12:45, he had woken up half an hour earlier but Duncan had a strong grip on him so he had to wait until he rolled over. He considered waking Duncan up, but he really didn't think he could handle talking to him.

Kenny went to the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror. He looked horrible, his hair was messier than usual with some dried cum in it, his lips were bruised, there were claw marks on his hips, and he had bite marks all over his body. There was no way he'd be able to cover up the ones on his neck, and he really didn't want to explain to anyone how he got them.

_'Should I just try leaving,'_ Kenny thought rinsing his hair in the sink. If he left now maybe Duncan would just think the whole thing was a dream when he woke up. But if Duncan wasn't back to normal yet he might just try tracking Kenny down and Kenny didn't want to explain to Duncan's mom why her son was flying around naked.

Before Kenny could think it over any more his stomach growled. Kenny remembered how he hasn't eaten anything since yesterday morning and thought it wouldn't hurt to eat something before he left. He felt bad about eating their food but he was starving and his night with Duncan took a lot of energy from him.

Since Duncan normally just ate coal the only cereal they had was some healthy fiber cereal that he assumed was Mrs. Rosenblatt's. But since he usually had cold leftover pizza or old stale cereal for breakfast he wasn't too picky. This would probably be the healthiest thing he's had to eat in months.

After eating Kenny felt a little better. He was still really sore but at least his stomach was full. He got up to put the dishes away, wondering what to do about Duncan, when he heard another growl. And this time it wasn't his stomach.

Duncan was disappointed when he woke up alone in his bed. At first he thought the whole thing had just been a dream, but the scent of their sweat and juices still lingered on his sheets. He heard a noise coming from kitchen and smirked. Silently coming out of his room, Duncan sneaked up to Kenny, growling at the sight of his marks. Kenny jumped when Duncan growled, and he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, kissing the back of his neck.

Kenny inwardly cursed at himself for not leaving when he had the chance. He should have known that Duncan wouldn't stay down for long. And by the way Duncan was kissing his neck; the dragon hybrid was in the mood for another round of sex. He expected Duncan to drag him back to his room, but instead he turned him around and pinned him to the table, capturing his mouth in a hot kiss.

Kenny winced as Duncan slammed him down on the table, knowing it would leave a bruise. Duncan deepened the kiss and started to pull of Kenny's pants. Kenny turned his head as Duncan kissed his way down his neck, his eyes widening when he noticed something. The glass sliding door in the kitchen and the windows that were only covered by a see through cloth. Kenny realized that anyone who came by had a chance of seeing them.

"Umm…Duncan, maybe we should go back to your room," Kenny suggested as Duncan continued to kiss his neck. He knew that he wouldn't have much luck convincing Duncan to stop, but hopefully he could talk him into having sex somewhere a little more private.

"No," Duncan growled against his neck, nipping softly at his skin, "I want to do it out here." Duncan didn't seem to mind the idea of someone seeing them together; he wanted people to know that Kenny was his. He finally got Kenny's pants off and pressed their bodies together, enjoying the feeling of Kenny's bare skin against his.

"Stu…stupid stubborn dragon," Kenny said, moaning as Duncan rubbed their cocks together. Maybe he should just get Duncan to cum as quickly as he could so they could go back to his room. So he wrapped his legs around Duncan's legs and pulled him closer, urging him to continue.

Duncan let out a pleased growl and rubbed the head of his cock against Kenny's entrance. He kissed his way down to Kenny's chest and started to lightly suck on his nipples. Duncan smirked when Kenny let out a needy moan and raised his hips higher. He grabbed the smaller boy's hips and started to push into him.

"Ahh…Ahh…," Kenny cried out as Duncan started to fill him, wrapping his arms around him and clawing at his back. He wished Duncan had given him a little more warning. Once Duncan was all the way inside Kenny tried to adjust to it, but Duncan had already started thrusting. Kenny moaned out Kaiju prince's name and started to move his hips to match Duncan's.

"Mine," Duncan growled possessively, licking Kenny's face and neck. His hands caressed his soft skin, pressing their bodies closer together.

"Yo…Yours," Kenny moaned out without meaning to. After he said that Duncan made a purring sound and started to thrust into him with so much force he was worried that the table might break. "Duncan…not so rough," Kenny pleaded, wincing in pain.

Duncan didn't seem to hear Kenny and just kept thrusting into him, kissing him passionately while wrapping a hand around his cock. He moved his hand to match his thrusts, deepening the kiss. Kenny wrapped his legs tighter around Duncan as he felt his release coming.

"I…I don't think I can last much longer," Kenny said digging his nails into Duncan's back. Duncan's large cock kept hitting that spot inside him, making Kenny roll his eyes back in pleasure. Pressure kept building up inside of Kenny until he felt like he was going to explode. Kenny's vision became white with ecstasy, crying out Duncan's name as he came.

As Kenny tightened around him, Duncan growled slamming fast and hard into Kenny trying to reach his own release. When he finally came he bit down on Kenny's neck, making the smaller boy cry out in pain. Once he finished cumming he laid on top of Kenny, licking the spot he bit, taking a moment to rest.

Kenny tried to catch his breath and gather his thoughts. Once some blood went back up to his head he remembered something important. "Duncan, can we go back to your room now," Kenny asked in a pleading tone. He was still worried that someone might find them like this.

While Duncan was tempted to do it on the table again, his mate's pleading face was too cute to say no to. He carefully picked Kenny up while still inside him. Kenny panicked, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around Duncan, worried that he might fall.

"Don't worry, I've got you," Duncan chuckled as he carried Kenny back into his room. He closed the door behind him, laying Kenny on his bed before climbing on top of him, "I've got you, and I'm not going to let you go."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Margaret woke up to the smell of meat being cooked. She sat up and yawned, noticing that there was a fire going with some meat above it, with Belloc watching over it. Margaret slipped on her bike shorts, wishing that Belloc hadn't destroyed her sports bra, before walking over to him. "Nice of you to get me something to eat," Margaret said sitting down next to him.

"I figured you'd be hungry after last night," Belloc said sniffing the meat, "I never understood why you humans like to cook your meat, it makes it lose the freshly killed taste."

"Most humans aren't that fond of the taste of blood," Margaret reminded him, "So is this deer meat?" When they had first started going out Belloc would usually bring her something that he had hunted. Margaret had always found it a little disgusting, but Belloc always looked so proud of himself that she felt bad not accepting them. Bringing your kill to a potential mate was just part of Kaiju courting.

"Yes, and you wouldn't believe how hard it was to find around here," Belloc said, "Why would humans stay in a place with so little animals to hunt?"

Margaret rolled her eyes, "I explained this to you before, we can just go buy meat at stores. We don't need to hunt for food."

"How is it that you humans always seem to get lazier and lazier," Belloc asked, "…No offence."

"Don't worry Belloc," Margaret laughed, "Even I have to admit that all the convenience of the modern world has made most humans a little lazy."

"That's why when the Kaiju take over the Earth once more I'm going to get rid of all the annoying technology," Belloc huffed.

"And that's why I'm not going to let you take over the world, because I really enjoy running water and watching my soap operas," Margaret said.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment before smiling and kissing each other. The moment was quickly ruined by Margaret's stomach growling.

"Guess I was hungrier than I thought," Margaret admitted blushing.

"Not surprised, I did wear you out last night," Belloc said sounding a little smug.

Margaret gave him a playful slap on the head before taking some of the deer meat. She took some more then was suddenly Belloc pulled her on to his lap. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, keep eating," Belloc said wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling the back of her neck, licking the mark he put on her.

"You sure are affectionate this morning," Margaret said. "Don't you want anything to eat?"

"Right now the only thing I'm in the mood for is you," Belloc growled into her ear, moving a hand up to grab her breast.

Margaret moaned, "You have such a way with words," Margaret smirked, arching her back when his thumb rubbed her nipples.

Belloc made a purr like growl as he started to nip at her neck. It didn't take long for Belloc to get hard, mostly because he was still in heat, and he started to rub his cock against Margaret's covered pussy. "Clothes are such an annoyance," Belloc growled.

"At the moment, I agree with you," Margaret said, raising her hips to remove her bike shorts. Belloc growled and took the chance to pull his pants down so his erection was free. Margaret turned around so she was facing him, and slowly started to lower herself on to his cock until he was fully embedded and she was sitting on his lap.

Margaret wrapped her legs around Belloc's waist while his hands moved down to cup her bottom. They kissed each other passionately while Belloc moved Margaret's hips. He thrust up into her and started kissing her neck. Margaret grinded her hips making Belloc growl and nip at her neck.

"You're mine," Belloc growled possessively against her neck. Margaret cupped his face with both hands and lifted his head up.

"And you're mine," Margaret said with a seductive smirk, leaning forward to kiss him.

Belloc couldn't help but let out a pleased purr, pinning Margaret on her back and lifting her hips so he could go deeper inside her. He kissed her face and neck, kissing his way down to her chest. Belloc sucked and kissed her breasts, his claws digging into her hips.

"Ahh…Ahh, oh God Belloc harder," Margaret moaned, tugging at his hair. She shivered in pleasure as Belloc sped up his thrusts, going harder and deeper inside of her. "Oh yes Belloc! Right there!"

Belloc growled Margaret's name lustfully, moving his hips even faster. Their moans of pleasure and their names echoed off the cave walls. The two lovers were lost in a pleasured haze and could only focus on each other. Belloc's hands moved up to grope Margaret's breasts and the two of them shared another hot kiss.

As Margaret's walls started to tighten around Belloc's cock, the Kaiju King started thrusting so fast that he was practically hammering her into the ground. His mouth moved down to bite her neck again, but luckily Margaret was feeling too much pleasure to notice any pain.

"BELL…BELLOC," Margaret screamed as she came, her entire body trembling with pleasure.

A large fireball shot from Belloc's mouth as he came, spilling his hot seed inside of her. Margaret tried to catch her breath as Belloc licked and nuzzled her bite mark.

"A…Again," Margaret said with a groan, arching her back up.

It seemed liked that was all Belloc had to hear before getting erected again. "Anything my queen wants," Belloc said lovingly, kissing the inside of Margaret's wrist before started to thrust again.

xxxxx

I want to apologize again for how long it took me to finish this chapter. I'm a horrible person TT_TT I'm also sorry if the ending sucks. Like I said before, I'm not good at writing endings.

I'm not sure how long it will take for me to post the next chapter, but it's going to focus on the other characters.

Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, it's been awhile since I updated this hasn't it? Sadly this isn't a smut chapter, more of a filler chapter. Warning, some of the characters might be a little OOC and there will be a lot of Jenna bashing.

Firebreather belongs to Image Comics and Cartoon Network.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jenna and Isabel were sitting in science class, both of them staring worryingly at the empty table where Duncan and Kenny normally sat. They figured Duncan was still sick, but Isabel was more concerned about Kenny. He would have called her if he wasn't coming into school.

She should have gone with Kenny to check on Duncan. She had hoped that if they were alone in a room together that they could talk about what happened at the dance, but now something bad could have happened to Kenny. Not that she thinks that Duncan would hurt Kenny.

"I can't believe that Duncan is out sick again," Jenna said, not even noticing that Kenny wasn't around.

"Not to mention Kenny is missing," Isabel pointed out.

Jenna looked confused for a moment, "Huh? Oh right...I'm sure he's fine. Hopefully he's taking care of Duncan."

"I hope he didn't catch whatever Duncan has," Isabel said, feeling annoyed at Jenna's lack of concern for Kenny. She was still kind of peeved at her about the comment she made yesterday. Just because Kenny wasn't a straight A student didn't mean that his notes would be useless. Who the hell did Jenna think she was?

Anyone who heard Isabel complaining would think she was just jealous since they both liked Duncan but Jenna was the one dating him. And Isabel was a big enough person to admit that she was a little jealous about the situation, but a lot of people would be. To see someone they liked dating someone else would get to anyone. At least now she understood why Kenny got so jealous.

Isabel talked to Kenny about what happened at the dance a few weeks ago. Kenny admitted that he had a crush on her, but realized that any love he had for her was as a sister. She was the only one who ever bothered to befriend him and didn't treat him like he was trash. Isabel hugged Ken for a while to comfort him as he tried to keep himself from crying.

She had always saw Kenny as her brother, and he always spent so much time at her house that her parents saw him as a member of the family. They had invited Kenny to live with them, but declined, either from pride or not wanting to be a burden. She loved Kenny, and really wish he could find someone to make him happy. Isabel had a feeling that Kenny had a crush on someone new, but couldn't figure out who since Kenny didn't hang out with many people. She was worried that maybe Kenny liked Jenna, but could tell by the way Kenny looked at the blond that he found her annoying.

"I should go check on Duncan after school," Jenna said, "He'll need his homework for today and probably needs someone to look after him."

"Duncan has Kenny to look after him," Isabel said stubbornly

Jenna scoffed, "Please, Duncan would be better off having a dog taking care of him than Kenny."

While Isabel was normally a calm, level headed person, she slapped Jenna across the face before she even realized it. The whole class heard the smack, and looked over at the girls in shock. There were whispers and murmurs, everyone wondering what Jenna's next move would be.

Isabel was about to apologize to Jenna when a fist connected to her jaw. It didn't really hurt but it had enough force to make her stumble back a bit. "You bitch," Isabel growled out, jumping Jenna.

The two girls started a cat fight, scratching at each other and pulling hair. The students cheered them on, pulling out their phones to take pictures and record the fight. The science teacher walked in and saw what was going on. She ran to get two other teachers who helped pull the two girls apart.

"She started it," Jenna and Isabel accused each other, and would have gone at it again if they weren't being held back. They were taken to the principals office to await their punishment, being looked after closely to make sure they didn't start to fight again.

Principal Dave had the two girls walk into his office, telling them to sit down, "I have to say I'm shocked to find you two in those seats, you've never caused trouble before. Let me guess, it was over a boy?"

Jenna and Isabel looked at each other for a moment before looking away, "You could say that," they murmured.

"Since this is the first time either of you have been sent to my office I'll just give you two detention," Principal Dave said firmly,"But I don't want to see the two of you in my office again, understood?"

"Yes sir," the girls said, still refusing to look at each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Patel watched in mild amusement as Barnes paced back in forth in her lab. "You know, if you wanted exercise you could actually show up at your gym teacher job," Patel teased.

"How can you joke at a time like this," Barnes asked angrily, "And P.E has been canceled until they can repair the gym."

"Well you are making it kind of easy for me," Patel said, always enjoying when Barnes face turned red from anger, "You need to relax."

"I can't relax when we haven't heard anything out of Margaret in over a day," Barnes said, returning to his pacing "Who knows what could have happened her?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Margaret is fine. Once she found Belloc she probably just got a little... preoccupied," Patel said, biting her lip to keep herself from giggling.

"What do you mean by...never mind, I don't want to know," Barnes said shuttering. After pacing for a little while longer Barnes finally decided to sit down. "Why did Belloc have to come back," Barnes asked bitterly, running his fingers through his hair, "Ill never be able to convince Margaret to go out with me when she's too busy thinking about _**him**_."

"Oh Barnes, that's not true," Patel said.

"It's not," Barnes asked, looking and sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, even if Margaret never met Belloc she still wouldn't be interested in going out with you," Patel said smiling. Barnes gave her a dirty look, but that just made her smile bigger. He was just so much fun to annoy.

"You shouldn't be making fun of my love life when yours is just as pathetic," Barnes said with a smirk.

"Hey, I date...just not every often," Patel said adjusting her glasses. "It's hard for me to meet people when I pretty much live in my lab." Which was true, she had more clothes here than she did at her apartment. Patel couldn't even remember the last time she slept at her place.

"I'm sure that excuse will never get old," Barnes said.

"At least I haven't been obsessing over the same person since high school," Patel shot back. She hated how Barnes would act like her job was less important just because it didn't involve fighting Kaiju. Or the fact her job was helping Duncan.

"I don't obsess over Margaret," Barnes hissed, "I'm not one of those creepy stalkers who follows women around and takes pictures of them.

"Yet for some reason you refuse to move on and try to date someone else," Patel said. "Also, women who are single mothers don't like it when a guy who keeps flirting with her hate's their kid."

"I never said I hated Duncan," Barnes said, avoiding eye contact with Patel.

"No, but your actions have," Patel said, "You've know Duncan his whole life let you're still worried he could become some evil monster who'll try to take over humanity."

"I'm just trying to be careful," Barnes shouted, "That kid keeps becoming more and more powerful, who knows what he might do!"

"That doesn't excuse what you said to Duncan when those two Kaiju attacked," Patel said, "How could you blame him for what happened."

"The whole reason Belloc came back was because of him," Barnes argued.

"How do you know he didn't also come back for Margaret," Patel asked.

"If he cared about Margaret he wouldn't have left her and make her raise their son alone for 15 years," Barnes yelled, "Besides, Belloc is just a monster. It's not like he ever had feelings for her."

"Are you blind? You've had to noticed the way they looked at each other," Patel said, "I don't know Belloc's reason's for leaving, but I never doubted that he loves Margaret. If he leaves again, I'm pretty sure he'll take Margaret and Duncan with him this time."

"Like I would allow Belloc to take Margaret," Barnes said.

"We both know that you couldn't stop Margaret from going with Belloc if she wanted to be with him," Patel said nonchalantly, "You weren't able to stop her from being with Belloc before."

"Margaret isn't as naive as she was when she first met Belloc, she knows better now," Barnes said looking down, his expression giving away that even he wasn't convinced that Margaret wouldn't get back together with Belloc.

"I wonder if Margaret will end up getting pregnant again," Patel said before she could stop herself, ducking when Barnes threw a test tube at her, "Don't you think that was an over reaction?"

"I'll show you an over reaction," Barnes said angrily stomping over to Patel, towering over to her.

In a panic, Patel reached up and pinched the base of his neck, making Barnes fall to the ground. Patel turned around and saw a nameless MEGTAF worker staring at her, "What? It's a self defense technique, he was coming right at me.

The MEGTAF worker walked away muttering, "I thought that only worked on TV," under his breath.

"I should leave too," Patel said to herself, "I do not want to be here when Blitz wakes up." She gathered up her things and left, thinking that she should check up on her apartment and sleep on an actual bed.

XXXXXX

After school Jenna and Isabel walked to the room detention was held in, still refusing to look or say anything to each other. They sat apart as far as they could, Jenna in the front and Isabel in the way back. Isabel stared daggers at the back of Jenna's head but grew tired of it after five minutes. She sighed and pulled out a book out of her back pack, planning on spending the next two hours reading.

"I'm surprised to see you here."

Isabel didn't need to look up to know who it was, "And it's not surprising to see you here Troy."

Troy smirked and sat down next to her, "What can I say, when I don't have football practice I need something to do after school."

"You could join a club," Isabel suggested, "Then again you've been to detention so many times that it probably counts as an extracurricular activity."

"Fair enough," Troy said, "So what were you and Jenna fighting about this morning? Neither of you really strike me as the type to start a cat fight just for the enjoyment of others."

Isabel tensed up and focused really hard on her book, "I don't want to talk about it."

"...Was it about Duncan," Troy asked, cringing when he heard the jealousy in his voice.

She noticed that Troy sounded jealous, but figured it was because he still liked Jenna, "I guess he was part of the reason," Isabel said, "But it was mostly because Jenna is a bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else. She actually said that a dog would do a better job at taking care of Duncan than Kenny."

"Jenna was pretty pissed that Duncan's mom chose Kenny to watch over Duncan rather than her," Troy said, remembering how he overheard Jenna ranting about it. "She's always liked being in control." Which is one of the reasons that their relationship didn't work out. Troy had only started dating Jenna because she was pretty and perfect, a good choice for a football player to be seen with his arm around.

In all honestly he wanted to break up with Jenna two weeks after they started dating. She always told him what he should wear, where to take her out to dinner and would bitch if he was just a couple minutes late picking her up. But since everyone kept saying how they were the perfect couple he continued dating her.

"Well I guess Barbie is use to having everything," Isabel said with a smirk. It was kind of weird talking with Troy when just a few months ago she couldn't stand the guy. But after those two kaiju's crashed the dance, Troy offered to drive her and Kenny to the hospital. Since Ken was still out cold, she and Troy started talking to each other, so now they were sort of friends.

"So after detention is over you want to get something to eat," Troy asked leaning back in his chair.

"As fun as that sounds my parents are picking me up," Isabel said, "They said they wanted to 'talk' about my behavior today and discuss a suitable punishment." Isabel hoped that when she told her parents that she hit a girl making fun of Ken they would go easy on her.

"That's alright, I can take a rain check on dinner," Troy said, looking a little upset that Isabel didn't seem to pick up on the hint that he was trying to ask her out. That or she pretended not to notice, and that thought upset him more. He never had to try hard to get a girls attention, usually all he had to do was take his shirt off.

But Isabel was different, and honestly that's what Troy liked about her.

XXXX

Sorry it took me so long to update, and with a chapter that doesn't have any sex in it. I just thought it would be good to see how the other characters were doing. I also decided that I might hook Troy and Isabel up later, because somebody has to do it.

Also, I feel like I should apologize that Jenna and Isabel just got detention for fighting. I never got in much trouble in school so I don't know what the punishment would be for first time offenders.

Please review and I will try to get the next chapter posted shortly.


	7. Chapter 7

Firebreather belongs to Cartoon Network and Image Comics.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan woke up and was pleasantly surprised to find that his body no longer felt like it was on fire. He turned his head to look at the clock and saw that it was a little past two A.M. Still feeling a little tired, he turned around and tried to go back to sleep, wrapping an arm around the small body next to him.

It took Duncan a few moments, but he finally realized he was suppose to be alone in bed.

Sitting up, Duncan's eyes widened when he saw Kenny's still form next to him. He pulled the sheets down to show that Kenny was naked, covered in claw marks, hickeys, and cum dripping out of his entrance. Memories started to flood back, of Duncan holding Ken down, ripping off his clothes despite Ken's protests.

"Ken," Duncan whispered, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He gently shook Kenny, but all he got was a whimper of "please, no more" before the still sleeping Ken curled up into a ball. Duncan couldn't help but be a little proud of his marks being on Kenny, which just made him feel even more disgusted with himself. He had unintentionally raped his friend, yet he still had the urge to try mounting him again.

_'I finally got to have sex with Ken but I don't even remember most of it,' _Duncan thought, making shame fill him. He had to be serious about this, not waste time imaging how great it must have been fucking Kenny's tight ass. Damn it, he was not good at this.

Since Duncan wasn't sure he could control himself, he got out of bed put on his boxers then went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. Once he turned on the lights he noticed the blood under his nails, causing him to start scrubbing his hands, trying to get the scent off.

Duncan didn't know what he should do. What could he possibly do or say to Ken to apologize for what happened? Could he ever make up for what he did, because it didn't seem like it. He didn't want to face Kenny after what he did. He didn't image being able to face anyone after what he did.

He thought the right thing to do would be to turn himself in to the police, admit to the rape. It would break his mothers heart to see him behind bars but Duncan couldn't let the deed go unpunished. Duncan also though that they should pay for any of Ken's medical bills, since he figured Ken should have those cuts and bite marks looked at.

The thing that seemed to bother Duncan the most was that Barnes was right for all these years. He really was a monster.

Ken let out a low groan as he woke up, wanting to get more sleep before Duncan had sex with him again. But something seemed wrong. Realizing that Duncan was not in bed he slowly sat up, wondering where the dragon boy could be. Should he take this chance to escape , or just wait to see what Duncan's next move was going to be? He looked down at his body, glad that the cuts had stopped bleeding.

Noticing that the light in the bathroom was on, Kenny reasoned that Duncan must be in there. If Duncan was back to normal it would probably be a good idea to try talking to him, or he could be a coward and try to sneak out. Ken stood up, blushing in embarrassment when he felt cum spill out of him.

Grabbing his boxers off the floor and putting them on before walking out of the room. Ken hissed in pain, feeling sore from almost two whole days of sex. Standing by the bathroom door, he remembered how he stood up against those Kaiju at the dance. If he could do that, he could gather the courage to talk to Duncan.

Peering into the bathroom, Kenny saw Duncan scrubbing his hands. "Duncan," Kenny said softly, flinching when whipped his head to look at him.

"Get out," Duncan growled at him, looking back down at the sink. Duncan knew he owned Kenny an explanation, even if he didn't really have one, but he didn't know if he'd jump Kenny again. It would be better if Duncan could be sure if he could control himself before being around Kenny.

"Bu...but Duncan,"Kenny said in a sad whimpering tone. Kenny knew he shouldn't be surprised that Duncan hated him, or that he blamed him for what happened, but he hoped he'd at least be willing to talk to him.

Noticing how Kenny's whimper made his cock twitch, he knew he had to get Kenny to leave, "Get out now," Duncan shouted angrily, trough the anger was directed towards himself.

Kenny started to run, but he didn't get that far before his legs collapsed, falling to the floor. Unable to hold back any longer Kenny started to cry, covering his mouth to muffle a sob. He couldn't believe how badly he fucked up, Duncan hated him now, if he hadn't before.

Duncan sat down on the edge of the tub, burying his face in his hands. He was inwardly tormenting himself when he heard Kenny crying. While Duncan still thought he should keep his distance from Kenny, something inside of him was telling him to go comfort Kenny.

_'Kenny's probably too scared of me right now for me to comfort him,' _Duncan though sighing, running his fingers through his hair. But hearing another loud sob come from Ken, Duncan knew he couldn't just hide in the bathroom.

Peeking outside the door, Duncan saw that Kenny was sitting in the middle of the living room. He didn't know why Kenny didn't leave when he was so close to the front door, but decided now wasn't the best time to question that. "Ken,"Duncan said softly, his heart skipping a beat.

Kenny just looked to so beautiful. His blue eyes filled with tears, his face flushed, his pale skin glowing from the lights outside, and seeing his body covered in his marks pleased the Kaiju side of Duncan. If he wasn't hoping to comfort Kenny over what happened, he was pretty sure he'd take Kenny again right there on the floor.

Noticing that Duncan was staring at him the same way as before Kenny started to fidget, unsure what to say. The urge to break the silence was overwhelming, so he just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm sorry!"

Duncan looked at Kenny in shock, not sure if he heard right. Why would Kenny be apologizing to him? "Ken, what are you sorry for," Duncan asked, kneeling down to be at eye level with Ken,"What happened was my fault, I should be on my knees begging for your forgiveness."

"I...I thought you'd blame me," Kenny said with a hiccup, "I knew there you weren't your usual self but I didn't stop you."

"Kenny, you know I'm much stronger than you, do you really think you could have stopped me," Duncan asked, "I lost control of myself and I...I raped you. I remember you begging me to stop but I still forced myself on you." Duncan felt his stomach twist into a knot, unable to look at Ken any longer.

It had never crossed Kenny's mind that he could blame Duncan for what happened. He knew that he couldn't have stopped Duncan, but he felt like he didn't do all he could since he wanted Duncan to touch him like that. Seeing the pained look on his friends face, Kenny thought that he should tell Duncan the truth.

"I don't consider what happened between us rape," Kenny admitted, "True, I did tell you to stop, but that was only because I thought you would hate me once you came back to your senses and realized we had sex. I knew you were probably imaging being with someone else since you would never want me like that." Tears started to roll down Kenny's cheeks and he let out another hiccup.

Duncan didn't know how Kenny could think that. From what he could remember he seemed to know who Ken was the entire time, and he desired him, still desired him. Hell, he's had dreams of fucking Kenny for the last few weeks. How could Kenny not see how beautiful he was?

"I'm in my right mind now Kenny," Duncan said huskily, grabbing Kenny's chin and having him look at him, "And trust me when I say that I still want you." To help prove his point Duncan grabbed Kenny's hand, letting him touch his hard on, "You're the one causing that Kenny."

"Bu..but how do know you're back to normal," Kenny questioned, blushing when he felt Duncan's warm cock under his hand, but didn't move it away. "What ever you had might still be affecting you."

"My mind is perfectly fine Kenny," Duncan growled, pulling the smaller boy closer to him, "I've wanted you even before this happened. Do you have any idea how many times I've woken up hot and sweaty after dreaming of you?"

Kenny's eyes widened and he blushed. "You've been...dreaming about me," he asked shyly, barely above a whisper. It was very hard for Ken to believe that Duncan would have any interest in him much less have sex dreams about him.

Duncan hated seeing Kenny doubt himself, so he started to gently kiss and lick all of the bite and claw marks. Kenny didn't say anything, just watched with a flushed face as Duncan kissed all the marks he made. He shivered when Duncan pulled his boxers down to drag his tongue over the marks he made with his claws.

Small whimpers came from Kenny as his body trembled in pleasure. Duncan pulled Kenny's boxers down causing his semi-hard cock to spring free. Duncan leaned down and gave Kenny's cock a long lick, causing the smaller boy to jump.

"Wh...what are you doing, Duncan," Kenny asked, glad that the squeal he let out didn't sound that girly.

"You're smart Kenny, I'm sure you can figure that out," Duncan said with a smirk before taking his cock into his mouth. Duncan had never given a blow job (or had sex) before, but since he was a teenage boy he's seen enough porn to figure out the basics.

Kenny's hips bucked up to Duncan's mouth, his hands moving around everywhere, unsure where to go. One of his hands ended up on his face while the other was gripping on to Duncan's hair. Fuck, Duncan's mouth was so hot and Kenny whimpered when he felt Duncan's teeth glaze across his manhood.

Duncan continued to suck Kenny off, pushing a finger into his hole. It slipped in rather easily since Kenny was still stretched out and lubed up from his cum. Kenny bit down on his finger to hold back a moan, his cock twitching in Duncan's mouth.

Sucking harder on Kenny's cock, Duncan added two more fingers causing Kenny to cry out. Kenny moved his hips, bucking up into Duncan's mouth and pressing down on his fingers. As Duncan finger fucked Kenny he reached a hand up to start playing with one of Kenny's nipples.

"Oh god Duncan, I...I'm cumming," Kenny whimpered, crying out Duncan's name as he came. Duncan was able to shallow all of Kenny's cum, making Kenny blush and cover his face with his hands. Duncan released Kenny's cock with a wet pop, and moved up to grab Kenny's hands so he could see his face.

"Did you enjoy that Ken," Duncan asked, smirking when Kenny shyly nodded his head. "Do you want to go further," Duncan asked, pulling his boxers down so Kenny could see his erection.

"Yes," Kenny moaned out before he could stop himself. He was still sore from their previous activities, but he still wanted Duncan. Kenny bucked his hips in anticipation, wanting Duncan inside of him.

Duncan sat up and pulled Ken into his lap. He lifted Kenny up and started to gently lower him on to his cock. Kenny mewled and whimpered as Duncan filled him, happy that Duncan was taking it slow. Duncan held Kenny closer and kissed him, taking the time to appreciate how soft and sweet his lips were.

"Mine," Duncan murmured against Ken's lips, nipping lightly at the bottom lip then pulling it into his mouth to suck on it. Kenny whimpered as Duncan deepened the kiss, but shyly rubbed his tongue against Duncan's.

Once they got a rhythm going Duncan let Kenny take control. Kenny moved up and down Duncan's cock, his nails digging into the orange boys shoulders. He was able to quicken his pace, slamming down on his cock while Duncan sucked on his neck.

Duncan wanted so badly to pin Ken to the floor and fuck him until sunrise. But he didn't want to scare his mate away, he wanted Ken to know this wasn't just about sex. He needed him to know that he would protect him, provide for him, love him, and that a kaiju would do anything to care for it's mate.

Kenny moaned as Duncan nipped at his skin, his sharp teeth drawing blood but Ken barely noticed. His breathing was becoming heavy and ragged, finding it difficult to keep up the pace he was moving his hips. It became even harder once Duncan slipped a hand between them and wrapped it around his cock.

"Oh god Duncan," Kenny cried out, feeling pressure building up inside of him. Kenny knew he wouldn't be able to last for much longer. Duncan brought his mouth up to kiss Kenny, his hand stroking his cock. After a while Kenny came, spilling his seed on both of their stomachs.

Duncan bit down on Kenny's neck as he came, filling the smaller boy up with his hot seed. "Sorry about that," Duncan said licking the fresh bite mark he put on Kenny. "I think it's a Kaiju instinct or something."

"Probably," Kenny replied sleepily. Damn, that took a lot out of him, then again he was already worn out from the last two days. He yawned and rested his head on Duncan's shoulder.

"Come on, lets go clean up," Duncan said, kissing the top of Kenny's head and standing up. His cock was still buried deep in Kenny, so the smaller boy held on to him as he walked towards the bathroom. Duncan sat down on the side of the shower, turning the water on and waiting for it to turn to a warm temperature before climbing in with Kenny.

Once they were in the shower, Duncan pulled out of Kenny allowing his cum to spill out. Kenny buried his face in Duncan's neck in embarrassment, his whole face turning red when he felt how much was in him. Setting Ken down, Duncan grabbed a bar of soap and started to gently scrub Kenny's body, being extra careful around his cuts.

Duncan washed the cum off of Kenny and himself. When they were clean Duncan started to wash Kenny's hair, gently running his fingers through. Once they were done they got out and dried off. Duncan gave Ken a pair of pajama bottom's, which hung low on his hips, and changed his bed sheets.

"Come on, lets try to get some sleep," Duncan said, he and Ken getting into bed. Duncan spooned up against Kenny, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his neck. The half kaiju was glad that Ken relaxed in his hold and didn't object to the cuddling.

It didn't take long for Kenny to fall asleep, his steady breathing calming Duncan. "Mine," Duncan whispered, kissing Ken's cheek. He fell into a peaceful sleep, happy and content having his mate in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

This is probably going to be the second to last chapter.

Firebreather belongs to Cartoon Network and Image Comics.

XXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you can't stick around for just one more day," Belloc asked as he nipped at Margaret's neck, who was trying to get the flight suit back on.

"As much as I'd love to stay, if MEGTAF doesn't hear from me soon they're going to send a search party. I also need to check in on Duncan. I know you said he's just in heat, but it's his first one and we don't know what kind of side effects it might have on him."

Belloc sighed, but knew she was right. "Aren't they going to wonder why you were missing for two and a half days," Belloc asked, "I kept you pretty busy so I know you didn't call anyone."

"I'll just tell them I got lost underground and that I couldn't get a signal," Margaret shrugged. It was a believable excuse, and none of them would have a reason to think she was lying. Well, she was pretty sure Patel would know what really went on, but Margaret would have ended up telling her anyways. Patel was her best friend, and she could take care of the cuts that Belloc gave her, saving time having to explain them to a doctor at a hospital.

"Once you get back, could you tell Duncan where I am," Belloc asked, "I want to know if he's alright, and I'm sure he'll have some questions about what's going on with him."

"Sure, I think the two of you need to spend time together anyways," Margaret joked, "You've got fifteen years of father-son bonding to make up for."

"I guess I could teach him how to hunt," Belloc offered, "That seems to be father son bonding stuff, plus it should roughen him up."

Margaret considered telling Belloc she was being facetious, but he actually seemed excited about the idea, "Sounds good Belloc, just don't be too hard on him if you go. The only hunting he's done for food was for bargains."

"...Bargains, I'm pretty sure I heard you mention those before," Belloc said looking thoughtful, trying to remember what it was.

"Don't worry about it honey," Margaret said giving Belloc a quick kiss. "I need to get going...but now that I know where you are, I promise to meet you again real soon."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Belloc growls out, pulling Margaret in for a longer kiss. "Try to stay out of trouble.

"Likewise."

The two lovers embraced one more time before going their separate ways. Belloc sighed as he watched his mate leave, then headed back to his lair. The sound of bones cracking and hisses could be heard as Belloc reverted back to his full form. He knew it would be unwise to let other Kaiju see his smaller form. While most weren't stupid enough to challenge him, they might want to fight for his title if they saw his weaker form. Not that he couldn't easily take them even if he was human sized; he was king of the Kaiju for a reason.

Some female Kaiju ran up to Belloc when he came back, and were disappointed to sense that he was no longer in heat. Many of them wanted to be his mate and bare him a heir, even after announcing he had chosen Duncan as his heir.

He actually had another son, one he had long before he had met Margaret. Probably before Margaret was even born. But his temper is too unstable, and enjoyed killing innocents just for the fun of it. To be a ruler you needed to be reasonable and not just rule by fear. So to keep his son from causing destruction to both human and Kaiju's he had him banished.

But Duncan had proved himself worthy. Despite his age and size he was already very powerful and was able to defeat two grown Kaiju. What made Belloc think Duncan was a better choice in the first place was he was made from love.

Belloc had been there when Duncan was born, in a small room with Patel helping deliver the baby. When Duncan was placed in Margaret's arms, he felt happier than ever before, seeing his love and his child together. He swore that he would protect them both...which is why he left them.

XXXXX

"Thanks for agreeing to treat my cuts at home Laura," Margaret said as she sat in the passenger seat of her friends cars. "If Barnes saw them he'd over react."

"Well, Barnes might still be knocked out from when I did the Vulcan squeeze thingy on him, but it's no trouble," Patel told her as they drove to Margaret's house, "I should probably check up on Duncan anyways, plus I want to hear all the dirty details from your time with Belloc."

Margaret blushed and gently shoved Laura, "I'm not going to tell you what Belloc and I did."

"I already know what you two did," Laura said giving her a perverted smirk. "I just want the details. Don't give me that look Margaret, my sex life is just as pathetic as yours, and now that one of us finally got some action I want to hear about it."

"You're a horrible person."

"I know," Patel grinned, "Keeps me awake at night."

They pulled into the drive way, Patel grabbing her first aid kit before going inside. "Geez, if anyone saw you they'd think you were mauled by a wild animal," Patel said when Margaret took the flight suit off, showing all the cuts and bite marks.

Margaret went to take a shower, then Patel clean the cuts and bandaged them up. Once she was taken care of, Margaret put on a pair of comfy pajamas while Patel went to check on Duncan. "How is he," Margaret asked when she walked out, then noticed that Laura looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh, "What is it?"

"Well...Duncan isn't exactly alone at the moment," Laura snickered. She knew Margaret wouldn't find it funny, but to her, considering who Duncan was with, it was hilarious.

"What," Margaret practically yelled, running to her sons room. She was both relieved and surprised to see that Duncan was protectively holding Kenny in his sleep. "Duncan Rosenblatt!"

"Mom...," Duncan asked sleepily, "When did you get..." Duncan suddenly remembered that he was in bed with Ken. "So...how's dad doing?"

Kenny was woken up by Duncan, who, upon seeing Duncan's mom, seemingly went mute. Duncan told him that Patel could look at his cuts and Kenny walked into the kitchen, trying hard not to limp. The small teen felt embarrassed, and Dr. Patel's comments weren't helping.

"What is with you Rosenblatt men and making claw marks during sex," Patel asked, rubbing alcohol to clean the cuts, causing Kenny to flinch. "Sorry, should have warned ya. Anyways, I'm going to give you some pain killers, I noticed the limp in your walk."

Meanwhile Margaret and Duncan were in the living room, both of them trying to figure out what to say to each other. Duncan was feeling rather conflicted at the moment since he could sense his mates distress and wanted to go comfort him, but also knew he needed to explain things to his mother.

"To help understand why you...forced yourself on Ken, was because you were in heat," Margaret said a little awkwardly.

"That...actually explains a lot," Duncan muttered, "I'm still not sure what happened between me and Ken, but we both agreed it wasn't...well, you know." The only thing more awkward than talking to your mom about sex was talking to your mom about what happened between you and your boyfriend. Wait, was Ken his boyfriend? He didn't really ask him if he wanted to, though Ken kind of admitted to liking him.

"This is my fault," Margaret sighed, "I should have came home after I learned you were in heat." Sex after sixteen years really clouded ones judgment. "I guess I just thought it wouldn't be a problem for Ken to be with you."

"Why," Duncan snapped at her, "What's wrong with Kenny?" The way his mother said it, it sounded like she was insulting Ken, "Why wouldn't I want him as a mate?"

Margaret blinked at her sons outburst, "Just like your father, always so protective and possessive," Margaret said, "I didn't mean it as a bad thing baby. I've known for a while that you liked Kenny, I just assumed when in heat you'd want to be with someone you breed with."

"I guess that makes sense, but I still don't...wait, you knew I liked Kenny," Duncan asked in surprise. His mother had never hinted or said anything about him might being gay, so he assumed she had no idea.

"I'm your mother, I know you better than anyone," Margaret said taking her sons hand, "I see the way you look at him and how protective you are. Why do you think I asked Kenny to bring your homework? I wanted to give you two a chance to talk, but I didn't think...this would happen."

"I guess your plan to get your son a boyfriend worked better than you thought," Patel called over, having been listening in on their conversation.

"Mom, I really care about Ken," Duncan confessed, "My entire life I've had to hide what I am...who I am. Everyone I knew growing up treated me different. Barnes never even tried to hide he just saw me as Belloc's kid. Isabel always seemed interested in my kaiju side, Jenna tries to act like it's not there. Dad wants me to forget about humanity and become king of Kaiju. Even you mom, tried to make me as human as possible," Duncan said looking over at Kenny, "Ken's the only one who made me feel like it was okay to be both."

Margaret covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh Duncan, I'm so sorry. I had no idea you felt that way. I always knew you didn't like being different, so I tried helping you fit in. I never thought you'd think that I didn't accept you."

"I know you were just trying to help," Duncan sighed, "But it gets painful to hide everything about yourself, having to keep yourself from getting close to others and lying." Duncan always felt comfortable around Kenny, even protective of him despite knowing him less than a day. And Kenny was so accepting of him, not even batting an eye at his father being the king of monsters.

"I realize that now, and I promise to do better from now on," Margaret swore, hugging her son. The two of them hugged each other before pulling back, "You should probably get started on the homework you missed now, since school starts in just a few hours."

"You can't be serious mom," Duncan groaned, but the look his mother gave him told him she was. "Alright, fine. Just let me check on Ken first."

"Your boyfriend is going to be fine," Patel told Duncan, "But he should probably stay in bed for a day, without you of course, so he can heal up. Ken's pretty under nourished, so we'll have to put him on a better diet if you two are going to keep up...your activities," Patel laughed. "He also needs cover up to hide all the marks on his neck."

"Why does he need to hide my marks," Duncan growled out immediately. His rational side knew that it would be better to keep their relationship a secret for now. But his inner kaiju was possessive and wanted to show everybody that Kenny was his.

Margaret placed a hand on Duncan's shoulder to calm him down, "At least I don't have to worry about being a grandmother for a while," Margaret joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't speak too soon Margaret," Laura smirked, "Who knows what could happen with Duncan's magical Kaiju sperm."

The mother and son yelled her name angrily, both blushing, but the comment made Ken snort out a laugh. But who could blame him? How could anyone keep a straight face at 'magical Kaiju sperm?'

"At least someone thinks I'm funny," Patel smiled, ignoring Duncan and Margaret annoyance towards her. "You should probably get some rest, Duncan did not take it easy on you," Patel said, obviously getting pleasure from their discomfort.

"I'll take Kenny to bed," Duncan said standing up, noticing the look his mother gave him, "Then I'll get started on my homework." The dragon prince had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at his mother.

Duncan picked Ken up and took him back to his room, "So...are you alright," Duncan asked awkwardly, placing Ken down on his bed. The smaller boy remained silent, just giving a slight nod to let Duncan know he heard him. Duncan frowned at his mate, but knew he shouldn't push him. So he simply gave Kenny a quick kiss on the lips then grabbed his school stuff.

Once Duncan was out of the room, Kenny grabbed one of Duncan's pillows and hugged it. He sighed and tried to find comfort in Duncan's scent covering the pillow. Ken had heard everything that Duncan and his mother were talking about. Despite Duncan having admitted having feelings towards him, he still thought it was too good to be true.

Ken wondered if this was the universes why of messing with him. Giving him something he wanted just so it could be taken away. Ken could still feel Duncan's lips from when he kissed him moments ago and smiled.

The young boy wasn't sure if he deserved a happy ending, but he was going to fight for the chance to have one with Duncan.

XXXXXXXXX

This will probably be the second to last chapter. Again, I apologize for the delay on updating the story.

I just felt the need to point out that Ken really didn't seem to give a shit about Duncan being half dragon. The only time he seemed to care was when he thought Isabel liked Duncan because of who his father was, but that was his jealously talking.

To anyone who has questions about the part where Belloc mentions having a son, I want to say he's not quite an OC, since Duncan does have a half brother in the comics, they just haven't given us a name or a back story so I'm making one up.


	9. Chapter 9

Duncan let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes as he walked to school. Under his mothers watchful eye he was able to finish the homework Kenny had brought the other day. Sometimes Duncan considers taking his father's offer of becoming King of Kaiju just so he didn't have to keep going to school.

Duncan wanted a chance to talk to Ken before leaving, but he was still sound asleep so Duncan just gave him a kiss goodbye. He really hoped Patel didn't make things hard for Kenny, cause she tended to overwhelm people most of the time. He's known Patel his whole life and he still has trouble understanding her.

The moment Duncan got to school he ran into Isabel and Jenna, who immediately started asking him questions.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Do you know where Kenny is?"

Hearing Kenny's name got Duncan's attention, so he answered Isabel, kind of ignoring Jenna's question, "Kenny's fine. He caught what I had, so he's resting at my house where my mom can look after him." Duncan had known Isabel would ask about Ken, but he couldn't really tell her that Kenny was too sore to move after they had had a lot of sex.

"Are you sure you're feeling better Duncan," Jenna asked, "You're looking a little flushed."

"What..no...I mean yes, yeah I'm much better," Duncan said nervously. He wasn't sure why he was feeling nervous, but it probably had something to do with the fact that he was with his sort of girlfriend, (even if the only date they went on was the Homecoming dance) but all he could think about was crawling back into bed with Ken.

Duncan noticed the suspicious look Isabel was giving him so he tried to change the subject, "Did anything happen while I was gone?"

The two girls looked at each other before turning away and saying no. It didn't take a genius to tell they were hiding something, but Duncan didn't feel like pushing them.

"Come on Duncan, I'll help you go over some of the stuff you missed before class," Jenna said, practically dragging the half kaiju away from Isabel, throwing her a dirty look.

"I...I'll talk to you later Isabel," Duncan said awkwardly as the blond dragged him away. Jenna was much stronger than she looked. He could feel Isabel's eyes on him, and Duncan knew that she could tell something was up.

'Today is not going to be fun,' Duncan thought, signing inwardly and pulling out his homework.

XXX

Kenny groaned as he woke up, silently cursing at the ache in his backside. Sex was good but he wondered he'd feel like this every morning after. But he wasn't sure if he and Duncan would get to have sex for a while since his mom found out.

"Oh good, you're awake," Patel said walking in with a glass of waters and a bottle of pain killers, "Here, these should help ease the pain. Oh, and have a protein bar, you look starved, plus you need to have something to eat with the pills."

"Thank you," Kenny muttered, taking the pills and quickly gobbling down the bar.

"I know the bar wasn't much, but it was all I had on me and I can't cook," Patel told him, "But once Maggy wakes up, we can get her to make us something. When was the last time you had a meal?"

"Yesterday, I had a some cereal a little before one in the afternoon," Kenny told her. He really hoped she didn't ask what his diet was. A doctor wouldn't be too happy about a teenager living off pizza, cereal and soda. The reason he was so skinny was cause he portioned out his food, normally just having a handful of cereal to make the pain in his stomach go away, and would make a box of pizza last for at least a week.

Duncan would sometimes talk about Ken during his checkups, so Patel knew that he pretty much lived alone. She had no idea how often his dad came home and gives him money, or even if he comes home at all. Patel could tell that Ken didn't want her to ask any more questions, so she let it slide for the time being.

"So do you have any questions," Patel asked, in attempt to change the subject.

"Do you think Mrs. Rosenblatt is angry with me," Kenny asked softly, keeping his gaze to the floor.

"What? Oh honey, of course not," Patel comforted him, "No one blames you for what happened. Margaret is probably beating herself up about it."

Kenny didn't feel much better after that, but tried to stop worrying about it because he was giving himself a headache. So now he and Laura just sat there awkwardly, unsure what to say to each other.

"So um... you're Duncan's doctor," Ken asked.

"Yep, known him since he hatched from his egg," Patel laughed at seeing Kenny's face, "I'm just kidding. Maggie and I have been friends since high school, so I'm the only doctor she'd trust to look after Duncan. He's always been such a sweet little boy, even when he started biting peoples ankles."

Ken let out a laugh, picturing a toddler Duncan going around and biting people. Judging by all of his bite marks, Duncan still enjoyed biting. And scratching.

"Well, I'm hungry and I have no idea how long Maggy wants to sleep," Laura said, "Do you just want to go in town and get some breakfast? We can stop by a store to get cover up for your neck."

"Thanks, but I don't have any money," Kenny said meekly, feeling ashamed that he admitted he was broke.

"Don't worry, I got money," Laura said, snooping around in Duncan's closet, "I don't want to worry about Duncan getting angry at me for not taking care of you."

"But..." Kenny couldn't start because Laura threw Duncan's black jacket at him, probably so he could cover his neck. Ken tried to argue, but his stomach rumbled at him, begging to be fed. Maybe it would be okay to let Patel buy him breakfast. He would just be sure not to order anything too expensive.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Duncan, we need to talk," Isabel said marching up to Duncan at his locker.

"About the fight you and Jenna got into yesterday," Duncan smirked. He's been hearing about it all day, a cat fight being big news in high school. Someone even uploaded a video of the fight onto Youtube.

Isabel glared at Duncan, "I want to know what the heck happened while Kenny was with you. Do you have any idea how worried I was about him?"

Duncan started to feel guilty, he should have known Isabel would notice that Kenny went missing for a couple of days, "I'm really sorry Isabel, we just got...caught up in something."

"Caught up in what," Isabel demanded. She noticed Duncan biting his lip and looking around nervously, "Is it something bad?"

"No..no, not bad. It's just that...can we talk somewhere a little more private," Duncan asked, gazing at the other students.

"That doesn't really help convince me that it's nothing bad," Isabel said as they walked outside, heading to the spot Duncan normally ate his lunch.

"The reason that...the thing is..." Duncan sighed, not sure how to explain it, "Kenny and I got together while he was at my place, now we're dating." He wasn't sure if dating was really the right word, since they haven't actually dated. But it's not like he couldn't take Ken to a movie or something.

Isabel was silent for a moment before letting out a loud squeal that almost made Duncan's ears bleed. Curse his heightened Kaiju senses.

"I can't believe it! That's great," Isabel said excitedly.

"It...it is," Duncan asked surprise."I mean...I'm glad you're not angry or anything. I guess I was just expecting a different reaction."

"Duncan, Kenny has been my best friend for years. He's like a little brother to me and I'm happy that he found someone as sweet as you to have in his life,"Isabel said smiling at Duncan who smiled back. Then Isabel's face turned serious. "That being said, if you do anything to hurt Ken, I will kill you! Understood?!"

Wow. Were all girls that bipolar? "Don't worry Isabel, I have no intention of ever hurting Kenny," Duncan promised, not doubting that she would indeed find a way to kill him

"Great," Isabel smiled her mood changing again. Duncan was glad he was mated to a boy, cause girls were crazy. "So how did you guys get together? Tell me everything!"

Duncan blushed, knowing he couldn't just tell her they had sex. "Well...we just started talking...then there was kissing." Isabel was crazy protective of Ken, so who knew what she'd do if he told her the truth.

"...I know you're keeping something from me, and I'll find out what it is," Isabel promised, narrowing her eyes at him.

Today was not getting any easier for Duncan.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Despite wanting to get something cheap, once they got to the diner the aroma made his stomach growl, wanting real food. Kenny ended up getting a large stack of pancakes, sausages and an omelet. He felt bad wasting her money, but it's been so long since he's had a decent meal.

"You sure have a big appetite for such a little guy," Patel commented, through she knew he probably didn't get fed often, "But I guess sex does work up an appetite."

Kenny choked on his food, looking around to make sure no one heard her. "Don't say that in public," he muttered, "Someone might hear you." He was starting to feel a little less guilty about making her pay for breakfast. He should steal some of her bacon.

"Oh lighten up," Patel laughed eating her waffle. "Seriously, what's with all the drama? I figured Duncan would have loosened you up a little."

The boy just mumbled and continued to eat his pancakes. He couldn't believe how good it was to have a full meal again, since he only ever got real food when Isabel invited him over for dinner, but lately he's been declining. Ken finished off his breakfast, happy his stomach stopped aching from hunger. "Thanks for buying breakfast Ms. Patel."

"Actually it's Dr. Patel, or just Patel," the doctor reminded him, paying the bill, "And you're welcome, you look like you needed some food." Laura wished she had word that better, since the kid was now looking a little subconscious. Luckily she was saved by a text from Margaret. "We should head back, Maggy is worried."

Patel dragged Kenny out of the diner, stopping by a drugstore to pick out some cover up for his hickies. It took a little longer than it should have since Patel also bought some candy and lady things.

"You took your time getting back," Margaret said, standing by the door when they came in, her arms crossed.

"I bought chocolate," Patel bribed, waving a candy bar in front of her face. Margaret gave her friend a look, but still took the chocolate. Patel sat Kenny down then started to apply the cover up to his neck. "I should teach you how to apply make up, it's not that hard. I'm pretty sure Duncan is going to put a lot more bites on you in the future."

Kenny just nodded, not feeling like arguing with the doctor. He could always get Isabel to help him. Shit, he almost forgot about Isabel. Ken would have called or text Duncan to see how she was doing, but he didn't have a cell phone.

"Kenny, did you ever get the chance to do your homework," Margaret asked.

"No madam, I didn't really get the chance...," the small teen said, blushing. "I'll work on it now." Kenny was planning on getting it done quickly, but Patel and Ms. Rosenblatt helped him with his work and made sure he understood it. It was a little annoying at first, but he did end up understanding it. Patel did a better job explaining math than his teacher did.

Once school was out Duncan rushed home before Jenna or Isabel could stop to talk to him. He quickly ran in the door, glad that Kenny was awake. "Ken, I told Isabel we're together, and she was cool with it but we need to come up with a story about how we got together or else she'll kill me!"

It took Ken a moment to process what Duncan said since he talked so fast. He was a little amused that he was scared of Isabel, but she could be scary so he didn't blame Duncan for being worried. "I'm not good at lying to Isabel, she's good at seeing through me...but she would try to find a way to kill you if she knows the truth..."

"No one is going to kill anyone," Margaret cut in, "I'm sure we can find a way to avoid telling the truth without lying."

"I may need to work on it, I'm not good at hiding things from Isabel," Kenny reminded. He made a face when someone knocked at the door, "Or I might have to wing it."

"At least you don't have a limp any more," Patel teased.

"Not helping!"

XXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure this is a wise idea," a five eyed kaiju asked, "He was banished for his insanity."

"Would you rather a half breed be our king," another kaiju spoke up, "And I thought you wanted to avenge the death of your brother!"

"Wasn't he just frozen?"

"You really think those humans kept him alive?!"

"SCILENCE," a deep voiced boomed, making the other kaiju shut up. "We are here for different reasons, but we have the same goal. To kill Duncan Rosenblatt and allow me to take my rightful place as Belloc's heir!"

As the crowd of kaiju cheered, a purple eastern looking dragon escaped past them. He made his way to Belloc, who growled ready to attack, "Easy old friend, it is me."

"Maarif, you should know better than to sneak up on me," Belloc growled, relaxing his stance. "What brings you here?"

"I have news regarding your son," Maarif informed, his tone saying that it was not good news.

"Is something wrong with Duncan," Belloc asked, worried something happened when he was in heat.

"Not him, your first born," Maarif said, "He has returned with a small group with the intent to kill Duncan. Seems he heard you named him as your heir, and believes the title should still be his."

"When I banished him, I also disowned him as my son," Belloc growled, "He has no claim to my title even if he is my blood."

"He does not seem to think so, and others do not want a half human to rule them. I suppose they think having an insane ruler is better than having one they see as weak," the purple dragon sighed.

"They will not harm my son," Belloc roared before turning to his friend, "Maarif, do you still..."

"Know how to make the elixir," Maarif finished, "I do, but it will take me some time to track down all the components. I will work as quickly as I can."

Belloc nodded to his friend who quickly left in search of what he needed. The kaiju king knew it was risky, but had to take the chance to protect his son and his mate. He would allow no harm to fall upon them, he would die for the life's of those he loved most.

XXXXXXXXX

I am so sorry about how long it took to update and for how crappy the ending is. I should have done better but my brain his dead to this. I wanted to leave it open to a sequel but I don't know if I'll get around to writing it. But I had to finish the story and hoped you all enjoyed it from beginning to end.

Maarif is a fan character created by me and LadyBerZerk on deviantART. You should check out her Firebreather fan art and other work.


End file.
